(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photograph frame, and more particularly is a photograph frame in which the photograph can be taken out easily and quickly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The photograph frame is used frequently in ordinary living. Nearly everyone likes to put photographs in frames to preserve them.
The conventional photograph frame, such as shown in FIG. 1, is composed of a back plate (A), a frame (D) and a plurality of fixing pieces (B) and screws (C). The frame (D) can be made in various configuraitons. The photograph is installed between a transparent face plate and the back plate (A). One end of each fixing piece (B) is fixed on the back plate (A) by means of the fixing screws (C). As the user puts the photograph into the photograph frame, he can rotate the fixing pieces (B) to cover and secure the edge of the back plate (A). If the user would like to take out or replace the photograph, he must rotate the fixing pieces (B) to remove the back plate (A). Most of conventional photograph frames have some deficiencies, such as the following:
(I) The conventional photograph frame is made of wood or metal. This is expensive to manufacture.
(II) The transparent plate of conventional photograph frame is made of glass. If the photograph frame falls from the shelf to the floor, the transparent plate breaks. The user must spend money to buy a new photograph frame and discard the broken photograph frame.
(III) The conventional metal photograph frame is very expensive and heavy. It is very inconvenient for the user to carry such kind of photograph frame.
(IV) It is very inconvenient for the user to remove the photograph from the conventional photograph frame that uses fixing pieces and fixing screws to secure the back plate. The user must spend much time and use a lot of force to rotate the fixing pieces to open or close the back plate.